


(Don't You Dare) Leave Me

by RagingFiend



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sad Ending, Suicide, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingFiend/pseuds/RagingFiend
Summary: Tyler's fine until he isn't. Or the one where he never was.*Please Read the Tags*Stay Safe





	(Don't You Dare) Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I whipped up in an hour to vent my sadness. Please read at your own caution, and be safe. I love you.

**Tuesday, September 4, 2018**

Tyler rides the bus home. He sits in the front (it’s faster getting on and off) and watches the raindrops collide with the window. They pelt the glass like bullets, eventually melting together into one giant pool. Today he counts them. 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. 

**Sunday, September 9, 2018**

He’s cleaning his apartment when Jenna rings the doorbell. She asks him how he’s doing, asks if he’s started working again. Tyler smiles and nods. He’s lying. He wipes the counters with disinfectant, hands moving back and forth in tight, erratic strokes. 2, 3, 4, back 5, 6, forth. Jenna doesn’t ask how long he’s been wiping. Tyler looks at the bottle of cleaner and wonders if it can disinfect his insides.

**Saturday, September 28, 2018**

It’s been almost four weeks since Tyler last left his apartment. Despite being worried sick, Jenna knows she has to go to extreme measures and books an appointment for him with a therapist. He adamantly refuses but agrees to take a shower to ease her concern. The water pelts Tyler's body like the rain on the bus. He doesn’t scream this time.

**Sunday, September 29, 2018**

Tyler sat on the orange loveseat across from Dr. Matthews. He doesn’t make eye contact, instead finding his hands of more interest. She asks him about the dark things. His shoulders tense and he scratches over the fabric of his sweater sleeves. She changes the subject and asks about his friends. She asks about Josh. Tyler says he visited him earlier this month. He tells her that he’s going back to see him again soon. Dr. Matthews smiles and nods and tells him she's glad that he’s being social. Tyler counts the fuzz on his sweater.

**Wednesday, October 31, 2018**

Two months have passed and Tylers still counting. Dr. Matthews said healing takes a while, but Jenna still worries. She sits on the edge of Tyler's bed, whispering reassurances to the lump under the covers.

**Sunday, November 4, 2018**

He ate three full meals today and Jenna thinks she could cry. The body on the bed stays put, but the curtains in the bedroom are pulled back to reveal rays of daylight that penetrate dusty shadows. She skips when she leaves his apartment for the night. Tyler counts the lines that litter his skin.

**Sunday, September 2, 2018**

Tyler is giddy when he opens the door to his shared apartment. Toeing off his shoes, he shimmies in the kitchen while making sandwiches for him and his best friend/roommate. Just hours before getting home he scored backstage tickets to see their favorite band and he can’t wait to see the look on Josh’s face. Tyler calls out his name. No answer. Leaving the sandwiches, he takes the stairs two at a time to find Josh’s bedroom empty. The bathroom door is ajar and the lights are on. Tyler finds Josh. Tyler finds a different Josh. He drops to his knees and screams. Grabbing a towel, he wraps it around Josh’s arm. Once, twice, four times. The blood on the floor is dry but the blood in the open cut is still wet, leveling out like groundwater filling a dirt hole. It’s a deep hole. Josh’s eyes are closed and his face is expressionless, already turning pale. Tyler’s frantic. It’s already been one minute. He thinks he needs to clean Josh up. Two minutes. He needs to wash the blood away. Three minutes. Tyler turns on the shower and starts to undress himself and Josh down to their boxers. He works quickly. His mind is gone. Josh is dragged under the cold stream of water and scrubbed down with a washcloth. The walls of the shower wear red handprints and the water turns thick. Tyler screams.

**Tuesday, September 4, 2018**

The funeral is held outside. Close friends and family hold big black umbrellas and say their last goodbyes around a marble gravestone. In fancy print, _“Joshua William Dun”_ lay etched into the stone. Tyler is the last to leave. He takes the bus home.

**Tuesday, November 6, 2018**

Jenna walks into the apartment with dinner in a fast food bag: Tyler’s favorite. She places it on the kitchen counter and jogs upstairs to ask him if he’s hungry. To her surprise, his bed is empty. She looks around. The only other room upstairs waits patiently, soft light humming through it’s cracked entrance. 

**Thursday, November 8, 2018**

Jenna rides the bus home.


End file.
